


Questions

by TigStripe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: “Hey, Poe.”“Yeah?”“Do you believe in soulmates?”





	Questions

“Hey, Poe.” The young, kind-eyed man raised himself up onto his elbows on the soft grass beneath him, the starlight shining down from a billion directions overhead. He looked over at the other man, the one with the dark curls and cocky smirk, who was still lying on the hillside with his head propped up on his hands, his jacket splayed open.

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Huh.” The response was abrupt. Almost dismissive. “Soulmates? I dunno. Why do you ask, buddy?”

Finn leaned back over and stared up at the stars again. “It's just something I never really had time to think about in the Order – love, destiny, that kind of stuff.”

“Did you guys ever hook up in there?” Poe asked. It was rare that Finn would willingly bring up his time in the First Order, so Poe took it as a sign that it was safe to ask questions.

“Only under the radar,” Finn replied with a sigh. “And none of it was mental – we'd fool around just to relieve stress.”

“Oh ho,” Poe teased. “So how many guys have you 'fooled around' with?”

“A few.” Finn didn't seem to think much of it, so he continued. “Had a threesome once.”

Poe tilted his head to look over at his friend and laughed. “Whaaaaat? A threesome, in the Order? Did anyone find out?”

Finn laughed, and Poe felt his heart flutter. “No, we were good about hiding it. One of the guys was a TIE pilot that never came back from a patrol, though. It did feel kind of bad to think about it afterwards.”

“Ah. Well, if it was my fault, I'm sorry,” Poe said, not really sorry at all. He shifted back down to stare straight upwards again.

“Eh, we all knew the risks of our missions,” Finn replied. He cleared his throat. “But it's obvious to me that I never loved any of the guys I was with.” He looked over at Poe again. “Have you ever fallen in love? Before, I mean.”

“That's a toughie,” Poe sighed. “I think so, but it's hard to tell sometimes, especially when you intentionally distance yourself from people like I do.”

“Why do that to yourself?” Finn asked, genuinely curious.

“I could just not come home from a mission of these days,” Poe answered with a shrug that Finn could barely see from his position. “That wouldn't be fair to the other person.”

Finn leaned back on the grassy hill, his hands folded over his stomach. The stars continued to twinkle idly above. “But what if someone loved you and you didn't realize it? Is it fair to them that you don't even try?”

Poe shifted his weight onto his side and looked over at Poe, his dark eyes reflecting the stars. “Let me ask you this, Finn: is it fair to me to be held to the expectations of someone else because they fell in love with me first?”

Finn shook his head. “No, I guess not.”

Poe rolled all the way onto his stomach and reached out toward Finn. He put his hand on Finn's, and grinned. “Luckily, I don't have to worry about that, now do I, buddy?”

Finn chuckled. “You sure don't.”

Poe crawled his way over to Finn and turned onto his back to rest his head on Finn's chest. Finn put his arm around Poe's chest, and the two of them sat in silence for a good while, just admiring the clear skies.

“But you know,” Poe finally said, “I'd like to think soulmates exist. That there's someone out there for everyone. Maybe they met in previous lives or something.”

Finn smiled sadly. “So I guess that means you don't think I'm yours?”

Poe snorted. “What? What makes you think that?” He rolled onto his stomach again, his face inches from Finn's. Finn saw the softness in Poe's eyes that few got to see – the caring, the passion, the selflessness – and it always made him smile, like he did now.

“Even if soulmates don't exist for other people,” Poe said, giving Finn a quick kiss, “I know I've found mine.”

Poe leaned in further this time, propping himself up on the hillside. This kiss was deeper, slower. As he closed his eyes, Finn felt time slip away from underneath them. What was probably just a few seconds felt like years, and Finn would not have traded those years for anything.

When they broke apart, Poe smiled. “Let's go to bed,” he suggested.

Finn propped himself up onto his elbows once more and gave Poe a warm smile. “Lead the way, Commander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write nearly enough fluff.


End file.
